Band of outcasts (revised)
by Moyasuma
Summary: Hakura an 18 year old humanized wither skeleton, sets off on a journey of a life time, after his home town was attacked and the civilians ran him and his friends out, Hakura and his friends must find a new life elsewhere, but not all is well in the world as darkness is brewing, can Hakura and his friends survive? mods will be included in the story. rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating band of outcasts, but I've decided to revise it, don't worry I'll try my hardest to work on the original, but just a heads up though, this one (the revised) will have much more added on, leading to more to read, however some chapters (bits of them and full chapters.) from the previous one may be brought back, due to the fact that they fulfill the conditions of returning.**

_Narration_

It was a cold and quiet night in the overworld, the wind gently blowing through the trees, the skies were clear revealing the a sky full of stars and a full moon which shined like a diamond on the waters of lakes and ponds around the overworld, though most parts were quiet, in most areas mobs can be heard throughout the night, the most recognizable would be the sound of zombies groaning and skeletons clattering, however, there's one village, (more like a town.) where things weren't so quiet.

Hakura POV

It was another quiet night at the inn I worked at, My name's Hakura, I have white hair with light blue streaks in various areas, deep royal blue eyes, and I wear a light blue t-shirt, a dark gray sleeveless vest with a wither skeleton face print on the back, dark blue light weight running sweats, and light gray tennis shoes, I actually happen to be a humanized mob, to be exact a wither skeleton, however, how I even got here is nowhere in my memory, since I'm so different from the rest in the village I'm considered an outcast, no one knows my secret about being a mob, I figured out the truth about me being a wither skeleton when I was being attacked by a spider about 4 years ago, I suddenly felt my canine teeth turn into fangs and bit the spider, once I did I felt myself growing stronger until after the spider died out from being withered, anyway, I was just about to fall asleep in my bedroom since me and my co-workers lived in the inn, suddenly I heard people panicking outside, I looked and saw a nether portal in the middle of the village with netherrack around it, I saw zombie pigmen, blaze, and wither skeletons pouring out of it.

"time to rock the house for the 2nd time this week." I said to my self grabbing my iron sword off of it's rack on the wall, "Those hell pigs will wish they never crossed m-" before i could finish a wither skeleton with 4 zombie pigmen following kicked the door down and saw me coming down the stair way, "There's one, he's mine!" it said charging at me he then barely got me with his sword covered in wither venom, he then noticed I wasn't affected. "what the?! A human not affected by the wither magic?!" he said surprised, I'm pretty sure if he could show expression he'd be staring in shock, "not a human you sack of crap!" I said as I decapitated the wither skeleton, his boney body then fell to the floor and all the bones broke apart all over the place, "I'm a full on wither skeleton, you d**chebag." I said as I stomped on the skull shattering it, the zombie pigmen then tried to swarm me, but I pulled out my bow and fired arrows one right after the other, each one getting them right between the eyes and killing them instantly, "I need to get out there, they need me!" I said charging out the door, my co-workers were already scattered throughout the village fighting the different nether mobs, as well as iron golems and civilians, I saw iron golems brought down by zombie pigmen who would dog pile and butcher the iron golems, everyone started retreating due to serious burns and other injuries, "We can't do this forever, we'll be worn down to nothing at this rate." I thought to myself, I then saw the real prize, the nether protal itself, "of course! If the portals eliminated, then we cut them off, why didn't I see that before?" I said to myself, I ran towards the portal and dived right into it, as I passed through I felt myself become light headed, when i came out the other side I managed to stand and saw I was smack dab in the middle of a nether fortress, "so this a nether fortress? Might as well look around and get rid of the source." I said to myself, I wandered through several corridors which felt like hours, I found a couple netherwart farms and looted them, heck if they attack my home I'm gonna lash right back somehow, apparently these netherwart were very important to them since zombie pigmen were guarding them, I even killed a blaze and stole one of its rods so I could make a brewing stand, I could heal everyone who's been injured then,

I then saw a balcony and walked over to it, I expected to see an over view of the nether but instead, I saw a hug bridge where I saw all kinds of nether mobs walking through several portals going to the overworld, "so, this is where they're coming from eh?" I said to myself, "you'd better believe it." said a voice from behind me, I looked and saw a boy around my age, je wore tank top that revealed his stomach, and black sweats that looked to be veyr light weight, he also had amber colored eyes and a black bandana with a fiery print on it. "who're you?" I asked jumping back and drawing my sword, he just pushed me down into a coruching position, "shut up! If they see us they'll go berserk!" he whispered. "Okay fine, no my question was, Who are you?" I asked him again. "the name's Kin, I'm a humanized zombie pigman, I'm guessing you're a wither skeleton?" he asked me, "before you ask how'd I find out, it's 'cause a lone wither skeleton you fought in this fortress earlier didn't affect you with wither so I figured you were a wither skeleton as well." he said as if he read my mind. "anyway, my name's Hakura, and also I think I know how to stop this overworld invasion dead in its tracks." I said to Kin I whispered my plan to him and then we got in position,

he jumped down to the back of the bridge and shouted, "Hey motherf***ers! Come and get me!" he said while doing all these insulting gestures to get their attention away from the portals, they chased after him then I lowered myself down the cliff side with a rope, "okay, obsidian is immune to TNT, but miner TNT should do the trick." I thought to myself. (Note that miner TNT is a mod that breaks all blocks but bedrock and ores, try searching it on google.) I then brought out a block of the miner TNT but instead of being red it's colored dark grey, "no blocks that are caught in the blast can be retrieved, it would take them a miracle to get the obsidian again." I said quietly, I then set the miner TNT and set it to blow, I quickly climbed up the netherrack cliff to safety, where kin was waiting to hoist me up. The TNT then went off and demolished the portals and most of the bridge, "Nice! Let's get outta here before they come looking for us." Kin said to me, we ran back to the portal I came through, he jumped in and I stalled long enough to set another miner TNT to blow, I then jumped in right after setting it, and right when we got out the other side, the nether portal in the village started shaking, we then ducked for cover behind a house, right when we did the protal literally exploded into tiny obsidian shards, meaning that the miner TNT I set off worked perfectly.

"We did it!" I said overjoyed, me and Kin then high fived and man hugged out of joy, right when we got back though, the sun was just starting to rise, we were gone most of the night I would assume, "There you are Hakura!" I heard my boss say from behind me, "where the Nether have you been?! Aren't you aware of the mess you left at the inn, there are bones and dead zombie pigmen all over the place!" he said angrily, my boss is usually very crabby, I honestly think of him as just one the things that life decided to f*** me with. "I'm sorry, sir I'll get to cleaning it up." I said trying to remain calm and not punch the old bag across the face, "Wait, who're you? You're from the nether aren't you?!" he said looking at Kin angrily, "Well yes but I-" Kin was interrupted when my boss pulled out his iron axe and said, "you nether b**tards ruined my inn now you'll pay for it with your life!" he said, "No stop!" I yelled, right when Kin was about to take an axe in the head I punched the retard hard enough that I sent him rolling a bit. "what the nether do you think you're doing Hakura?! You wanna get fired?!" he said getting up and picking up his axe, "If you're to kill him, you'll have to kill me two." I said, my boss then looked at me as if I said something strange. "why would I kill you? You're not from the neth-" I suddenly shouted with, "YES! I AM!" I made him and anyone around us jump from my sudden outburst, "The truth is, I'm a wither skeleton, and he's a zombie pigman, we're humanized mobs, if you want to try and kill us, be my guess you d**chebag." I said while showing my fangs, calling him that really made me feel SO much better 'cause I finally got to say it to his face without a care in the world. "You know what Hakura...YOU'RE FIRED!" he said getting close to my face, however I kept a straight face even when he was yelling at me, he then walked off angrily, "and don't think you'll be getting anything like your final pay!" he said right before slamming the door to the inn closed.

"Hakura...I'm sorry I cost you your job." Kin said a bit sad, "Heck, you kidding me? It felt great to finally be free of him, I hated that b**tard anyway." I said with a smile on my face, I knew that now that I have a friend who accepts me for who I am, I could handle pretty much any of lifes challenges, then we heard someone in the church however everyone in town knows one another so I wondered who it could possibly be. We walked in quietly with our hands on our swords. "Who's there?" I called out into the empty church, I then heard someone scream in the back, me and Kin ran towards the voice and saw a girl with white hair, rose red eyes, a white shirt that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows, and light grey sweats that were a lot like mine, a ghast hat and white tennis shoes, she was about to be attacked by a zombie pigman, apparently we missed one, "Leave me alone!" she cried out, the pigman stopped moving and then fell over on its side, she looked to see me and Kin standing a few feet away, while I had my bow, I slowly walked over to her and reached out to her, "p-please...d-don't hurt me." she said with tears in her eyes, "it's okay...I'm a friend." I said softly, she then clamed down a little and wiped the tears away, I then noticed she was blushing a bit.

Yurei POV

when I saw him clearly, my heart almost jumped, I felt my heart rate rise a little and a blush forming I then grabbed his hand and he helped me up, "you Okay?" he asked me, he must've noticed I was blushing, "y-yes...I'm fine." I replied, "My name's Hakura, and you are?" asked as he put his bow away, "Y-Yurei." I answered. "Okay then Yurei, this guy next to me is Kin, I'm guessing you're a humanized ghast?" he said I suddenly became afraid of what would happen if I answered. "Y-Yes b-but p-please don't hurt me!" I pleaded. "It's okay, I'm a Humanized wither skeleton and Kin's a humanized zombie pigman."

he answered I felt relieved figuring out that I was among fellow humanized mobs, "Back off!" we heard a female voice say from up the stairway, we ran up and saw a girl with golden blonde hair, a dark red shirt that was a lot like mine, and a bright red skirt, and gold colored eyes, she was about to lose to a wither skeleton, but then Kin charged it from behind and sliced it's head off, the rest of the skeleton then collapsed to the floor, "Who are you?" the girl said getting defensive with fire covering her hands. "Easy! We're friends." Hakura said as calmly as possible, "I'm guessing you're a humanized blaze right?" I asked her, "yeah? What about it?" she replied still not letting herself calm down even the slightest bit. "It's okay we're humanized mobs also." Kin said to her, she must've been able to identify what we were because she clamed down almost instantly, "finally! Friendly faces my name's Sukochi." she said relieved, "so if you two are humanized blaze and ghast how'd you get here?" Hakura asked, after we introduced our selves, he explained how he had no memory on how he got to the overworld but has been here since he was 7, Kin turned out to be the one who helped Hakura smash the nether portal, and me and Sukochci apparently had same idea about escaping the nether and heading straight for the overworld, "well guys, we'll have to leave this town, me and Kin have already bee nexposed as humanized mobs I'm pretty sure they'll suspect you two as well, so we should get outta here." Hakura said, "So we're going as a group?" Kin asked a bit surprised, "of course, we'll find a new town or village to live in, which ever seems easier to manage, all four of us can do it together." Hakura said, "kay then, let's get moving, we stopped by the inn and Hakura grabbed his things however the owner looked to be rather crabby and kept shouting at Hakura, who explained that the guy was his boss until about 15 minutes ago, so we reached the edge of town and set off into the wilderness, we were aware of the dangers we might face, that's why Hakura brought his two spare swords for me and Sukochi.

**So? what do you guys think of the revised version so far? Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Q and A

Hi guys, so I got a few PM's asking the following questions:

Q:

Band of outcasts is getting redone? Will the characters from the original stay at least?

A:

Yes, I will be keeping the original characters, however we may end up seeing some new ones join in this time around.

Q:

Does this mean Yami who's owned by your friend won't appear this time?

A:

He's still gonna be in it if my buddy approves, however situation for the encounter may change.

Q:

Will Yoru's *censored* of a mother come back in this redone version?

A:

Yes, and more will be clear this time around.

Q:

Please tell me Yoru's staying, she's so cute! ^_^

A:

As I stated above, she is apart of the original character set, so of course.

Q:

Will there be lemons in this redone version?

A:

Not sure yet...we'll say 50-50 chance for now.

Q:

Are they the only humanized mobs in the minecraft world?

A:

Not sure yet.

Q:

Gamechap and Bertie talked about a bat possibly appearing in the mob talker, does this mean you'll add a bat as well?

A:

Not likely, as I have a VERY checkered past with MC bats.

Q: You REALLY like minecraft by the looks of your story gallery, what's your favorite mob in the game and will the minions of Herobrine still exist in this redo?

A: first question's a bit off topic but I'll answer it anyway, my favorite mob is the wither skeleton, and yes minions of our 'favorite' marble eyed rapist will still exist, possibly different ones though.

Q: So what exactly is the purpose of this redone version?

A: Good question, I got a lot of requests for corrections on ALL the chapters of the original and I figured, it'd be best just to do a remake while possibly continuing the original.


End file.
